


Silent Lucidity

by kynologia



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Fluff, M/M, Violence, based on something earlier today, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynologia/pseuds/kynologia
Summary: Another McGenji drabble. The boys are playing video games when Jesse comes to a realization.





	Silent Lucidity

**Author's Note:**

> another lil thing i just wrote in like 15 minutes without reading back through. meaning it could be completely awful, but hey! i'd rather be producing content than not.
> 
> the title is from the song!! [you should listen to it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhat-xUQ6dw).

Having spare bedrooms in the base was always a perk in Jesse's mind.

Even after Genji filled one more space, there was still plenty of rooms available for whatever uses Jesse wanted. His favorite room, however, was the one he set up as his own personal game room. Saving up the little money he possessed, the cowboy purchased a small TV from many years gone by (older was cheaper, of course). After asking with his sweetest drawl possible for a gaming system, Gabriel had given in and allocated a small amount of Blackwatch funds to "Recreational Purposes" for Jesse.

Jesse always thought he was pretty good at video games. He could keep up with the new ones that came out, quickly learning their controls and storylines, finding himself adept at most of what he played. After playing all sorts different genres, Jesse had decided that he liked fighting games the best - he had even tried to spot a few new moves from them. All in all, he figured he was fairly skilled in the digital realm.

That is, until Genji Shimada moved in and kicked his ass in every game.

Blackwatch HQ housed all of its members, so naturally, after being "recruited" in a very loose sense of the word, Genji received his own room at the base. The young man was quiet, withdrawn, sulking for weeks before finally speaking, and even then, it was only a word or two out of necessity.

When Jesse had found Genji in his game room for the first time, the two of them maintained eye contact for a good minute before silently sitting next to each other, playing the multiplayer of whatever game Genji had started. Jesse figured that video games were a universal language that didn't need to be spoken, and Genji proved more expressive in it than in spoken word. While the cyborg's body was completely still other than his fingers flying over the controller, Jesse couldn't help but notice the small crinkle in his eyes when he performed especially well in a level.

Once Genji started talking, and then sassing, and then becoming Jesse's friend, the game room became a little more chaotic with their frenzied playing. Despite all that had changed, Genji still possessed a sharp tongue when it came to insulting his opponent, albeit playfully. Jesse always grinned and fired right back, leading them into an easy banter.

On one particular day, Genji showed up with a newly released fighting game that he and Jesse had been looking at - naturally, the two set it up right away. The graphics were a beautifully high resolution, which lent itself to a lot of _detail_ in the fights.

Jesse won the first round after a struggle, but found himself slightly distracted. During the second round, as his character fought again Genji's, he realized why: many of the attacks he used on his friend's avatar mirrored the scars he carried in real life. At every attack, there was a vibrant splash of blood; for every finishing move, a visceral spurt of gore. When Jesse's character used his melee attacks on Genji's, the slashing left deep cuts that tracked a violent, fictional history.

Jesse let Genji win the following few rounds.

After noticing his friend's reluctance to give his all, Genji turned slightly and raised an eyebrow at him. Jesse swallowed thickly, averting for a moment before he paused the game and shifted to face the other man.

"Listen..." Jesse started, bringing his eyes up to meet Genji's own, "There's no real, uh, graceful way to say this, but... You can tell me anythin' you want, y'know?" Feeling a warmth creeping up his neck at his words, Jesse clumsily continued. "I mean, not in an invasive way of course, but if you ever need somethin'... Or somethin'..." He trailed off lamely. "I'm here for you."

Genji's eyes had the familiar crinkle in their corners as he watched Jesse fumble with his own thoughts. Before Jesse could take everything back and play it off as a passing thought, Genji quietly slid a hand into his. Brown eyes once again met brown eyes, and there was stillness for a moment. Running a gentle finger over Jesse's hand, Genji spoke.

"You too," he said simply.

With another squeeze to his companion's hand, Jesse enjoyed the silence with Genji at his side.


End file.
